implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptors (season 10) (History of Margovya)
, , , | director = , | previous = | next = |}} The of the long-running police procedural series began broadcast on the Margovyan National Broadcasting Network on January 13, 1979, and ended on September 1, 1979, spanning twenty-three episodes, the shortest out of all the seasons of the original series. It starred , , , , , , , , and as the members of the Task Force Interceptors as of January to August of 1978, where the events of the season was set. The season follows the story of the Task Force Interceptors as they were tasked to bring down the Margovyan faction of a notorious race crew known as the Coital Erection, who cause trouble, usually with the authorities (e.g., bombs the Mayor's office, shoots a nearby bystander, etc.), after completing a race. However, things get hard for the Interceptors when they found out that their very own Konrad Dzhamalsky was actually training with the race crew. In October 1978, Gleb Maryanov announced that this would be his last season in the series, as he decided to focus on his movie career, especially the Mission Implausible series. The episode "The Tale of the Speed" marks as Maryanov's last appearance as his character Konrad Dzhamalsky, as well as the first of the five episodes in the series which tackles the now-famous "Five Tales of the Interceptors." "The Tale of the Speed" was also ranked number 3 in Latino TV magazine's "50 Best Character Exits in Television History" in its October 1999 issue, only behind an earlier episode from the same series ("War-Time Mission", 1973), and one from The Next Big Thing ("Crash, Bang, Boom", same year). Filming for the season began on April 1978, and concluded on October of the same year. This also marks the fourth out of the seven-season extension granted by the MNBN in 1975. This was followed by a 32-episode , which aired in 1980. Plot Cast Main Cast # as , the Brain (23 episodes) # as , the Mouth (22 episodes) # as , the Actor (23 episodes) # as , the Speed (22 episodes) # as , the Technologist (22 episodes) # as , the Extortionist (23 episodes) # as , the Brawn (23 episodes) # as , the Spy (23 episodes) # as , the Queen of the Bed (18 episodes) # as , the Interceptor (23 episodes) Recurring Cast Guest Stars * as Yobatav City Mayor Rostislav Fulborov (10.01) * as Greendrop Police Department Superintendent Ruma Tulovich (10.09) * as Greendrop Police Department Sergeant-General MAtvey Karlovich (10.09) * as Yevgeniy Gilrov (10.09) * as himself (10.15) * as himself (10.15) * as Pavel (10.15) * as Genrikh Poltovsky (10.17) * as Gennady Poltovsky (10.17) * as Marfa Urbanduva (10.19) * as Mikhail Kurotovsky (10.22) * as Mark Poliostrov (10.22) Episode List Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors seasons (History of Margovya)